welcome to black parade
by Odric tasantO
Summary: Dónde y por qué empezó, nadie lo sabe. Pasara lo que pasara y empezara como empezara, el caso es que el mundo se ha convertido en una pesadilla viviente: la población ha sido golpeada por una plaga inexplicable y los muertos no se quedan muertos


**Antes de leer: **primero que nada para los que reconocen el titulo de la historia no lo escogi con un significado profunso solo me gusto como sonaba, despues tengo tres noticias unas buenas otras malas y otras peores. la buena como ya se habran dado cuenta es que esta es mi nueva obsecion y por lo tanto mi nueva historia, primero fueron los medicos, ahora los zombies y mas adelante le veo futuro a los bandas criminales de los barrios bajos quien sabe, la noticia mala es que estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad (lo cual me aterra) por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir y por si fuera poco el escaso que tengo lo estoy utilizando en una historia original que escribo con un amigo por lo cual esto ira un poco lento y ahora la ultima noticia es que tengo planeado terminar de subir dos nanofate y subir al menos dos capitulos de Residente antes de seguir continuar esta hostoria aunque puede que no y simplemente lance esta primero, como sea el punto es si la historia gusta sean pacientes. gracias y buen dia.

**Odric tasantO**

**

* * *

**

_GRABANDO…_

Una joven rubia con el cabello atado en una cola alta se sentó frente a la cámara, tenia los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo y sus ropas negras estaban cubierta de lodo y sangre, mucha sangre, froto sus manos contra su ropa con fuerza intentando limpiarlas y paso una mano para acomodar alguno mechones de su cabello pero desistió al ver que era imposible mejorar su imagen, junto a la silla tenia lo que parecía ser una ametralladora y sobre sus piernas un rosario.

- proyecto lazaros – dijo por fin a la cámara – mi nombre es alissa sear periodista de la revista neoworlds, seguramente mi jefa la señorita Saeko estará molesta por la tardanza de mi informe acerca del proyecto, por lo cual deseo disculparme con ella antes que nada, seguramente en cuanto vea este video ya será demasiado tarde y todo ya habrá comenzado, pero no había podido encontrar la manera de comunicarme con usted, hasta ahora, finalmente encontré un buen lugar con acceso a wi-fi para enviarle este video. No queda mucho tiempo he venido a hablarle acerca de lo ocurrido antes que el operativo militar llamado Génesis de comienzo a la 1:00 AM. He subido todas las fotos en el video para lo confirmación de lo que digo en estos momentos. Todas las fotos fueron tomadas por mi y mi camarógrafa Miyu aunque el crédito en este momento es discutible – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras su imagen era suplantada por cientos de cadáveres atacando un centro comercial, un hombre en short cortos, sin camisa y lentes negros disparando desde su casa, dos mujeres comiéndose vivo aun perro, un hombre llorando mientras mataba aun niño con un martillo, el cuerpo muerto pero en movimiento de un sacerdote con túnica, una mujer rezando mientras los zombis rompía las ventanas de su casa y a si cada imagen es mas perturbadora que la anterior.

- el proyecto lazaros – siguió la chica volviendo su imagen a la pantalla - originalmente iniciado para encontrar una cura contra el cáncer reviviendo las células muertas de dicha enfermedad trajo resultados inesperado cuando el tejido en lugar de ser curado se expandió por todo el cuerpo, originalmente se pensó que el experimento había sido un fracaso cuando los médicos declararon la muerte cerebral del paciente, sin embargo, se descubrió que las otras funciones del cuerpo seguían activas por los efectos originales de los químicos utilizados y el cuerpo del sujeto instintivamente comenzó a buscar energía para continuar con los procesos celulares obteniendo esta de la comida, pero como el cuerpo ya no posee conciencia ataca y muerde a todo ser vivo que tenga a su alcance, poco a poco el cuerpo se va deteriorando y estos dejan de sentir dolor volviéndose muertos en vida y la única manera de exterminarlos es afectando la zona donde se genera esta actividad instintiva de alimentación ubicada en la parte mas primitiva del cerebro. – de pronto se escucharon ruidos cerca de la puerta por lo cual la chica acerco su mano a la escopeta y se la acerco a la camarógrafa.

- continua – dijo esta y con los ojos humedecidos la chica prosiguió.

- el primer caso oficialmente documentado del síndrome Lázaro es de un hombre llamado Anthony quien se encontraba en la fase Terminal del cáncer en los huesos, pero reportes aun sin confirman hablan de brotes simultáneos en las cedes de otros laboratorios de la compañía, antes de que mi contacto con los laboratorio muriera en un accidente automovilístico me dijo que nos había enviado un correo desde su computadora adjuntando una lista de nombres y referencias con la morgue de la ciudad para que determinara el posible origen del brote. Ojala pudiera decir que me quede porque quería contar la historia – dijo cubriendo el rosario con ambas manos mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de cristales romperse - que de alguna manera nuestras acciones fueron nobles. Pero no, estamos atrapadas en este maldito lugar Fuuka ya no es como la conocemos esta ciudad esta muriendo y pronto esto se expandera – dijo desesperada la chica cuando quien sea que estuviera sosteniendo la cámara la depositaba en algún lugar y de pronto se escucharon dos disparos – estábamos en el centro de la ciudad cuando llego la noticia – continuo llorando – la fuerza militares tenían ordenes de contener la situación, por lo que nadie podría entrar o salir de la ciudad. No hubo forma de distinguir entre amigos o enemigos, eran como niños asustados con armas dijo Miyu – de algún lugar fuera de cámara se escucho una leve risa - no estoy segura de cómo se inicio el fuego en los laboratorios, pero las 200 personas allí dentro escogieron por voluntad propia calcinarse en el fuego que enfrentarse a lo que pasaba en la calle. Como pudimos Miyu y yo salimos del laboratorio en el momento justo para observar como los soldados eran dispersos desde los helicópteros a través de un cable alrededor de nosotras, inmediatamente supimos que no seriamos capaces de conseguirlo, se podía ver en los ojos de los soldados que para ellos ya estábamos muertos, Miyu y yo nos hicimos con un autobús abandonado y junto con una pareja de personas nos movimos en la ciudad a través de la masacre. – se escucho un fuerte ruido de algo caer y una explosión a lo cual la chica pregunto preocupada – Miyu ¿todo esta bien?

- logre unos minutos mas haciendo explotar las escaleras pero aun están escalando por los andamios. – explico quien alissa había llamado miyu, alissa se aclaro la garganta y continuo mirando a la cámara que Miyu volvía a sostener

- las 24 horas siguientes son borrosas para nosotras, siempre corriendo, siempre gritando y observando la muerte de primera mano, logramos sacar las fotos que pudimos en ese tiempo pero la noche se cernía sobre nosotras y nuestros acompañantes, en el momento en que las cámaras dejaron de funcionar nos escondimos en el 8º piso de un edificio y tomamos la memoria de la cámara y la escondimos entre nuestras pertenecías, escuchamos tres disparos en la habitación contigua y cuando nos acercamos a observar nos encontramos con una niña de quizás 10 años que había sido mordida y el cadáver de otro adolescente en el suelo, en ese momento no sabíamos lo que las mordidas ocasionaban en los vivos, solo uno de nosotros tenia arma. Un sujeto que se llamaba Takeda. No dio apellido, solo dijo que no tenia familia por lo que no necesitaba buscarla y como necesitábamos encontrar suministros médicos para la niña el se ofreció a ser la carnada para nosotros. No fue nada fácil, empezamos a correr de los zombis en el 5º piso, lugar en el cual perdimos a Takeda, el vestíbulo estaba sorprendentemente vació y olor era abrumador todo el lugar olía a carnicería, la puerta giratoria que daba a la calle estaba cerrada y desde allí se podía ver una docenas de cadáveres, algunos moviéndose otros no, no se como los muertos descubrieron que había seres vivos dentro del hotel, pero cuando lo hicieron vinieron por nosotras. Todos ellos presionando las ventanas destrozando los vidrios con sus cuerpos. Sabíamos que las ventanas de cristal en el vestíbulo del hotel no durarían mucho por lo que Miyu se apresuro a buscar un botiquín encontrándolo detrás de un escritorio y subimos rápidamente al ascensor, aun no habían cortado la electricidad y las puertas de este se cerraron en el momento justo que los cristales de las ventanas y la puerta del vestíbulo se rompían y cuando llegamos al 8º piso fue demasiado tarde, la niña ya había cambiado. – el ruido de alguien golpear una puerta se escucho de nuevo y miyu se giro logrando que la cámara grabara como un par de brazos a travesaban la madera. – Miyu – le llamo la atención Alissa por lo cual ella siguió grabando - Miyu y yo logramos bajar por la escalera de incendio y tomamos un vehículo militar, no había presencia de ninguno de sus dueños allí, todos sus vehículos habían sido abandonados o quemados quizás muchos de ellos eran probablemente los que vimos en el vestíbulo, esa noche la mas largas de nuestras vida comenzó lloviendo y logramos ver como los cuerpos se movían mas lentos y torpes que antes, quizás por una fase de rigor mortis tardía o algo relacionado con las bajas temperaturas. Se que las noticias han estado diciendo que no hay personas vivas en la ciudad y que la perdida ha sido total. Pero miyu y yo logramos encontrar un lugar al sur con población viva, aunque no hay muchos sobrevivientes todavía están allí, estábamos con ellos cuando escuchamos de la operación génesis en el radio del vehiculo militar, en ella explicaban que soltarían una bomba nuclear de baja potencia en la ciudad para exterminar a todo lo que se moviera y lo que no también. No había maneras de advertirle a los militares que estábamos allí, por un lado sus aviones ya estaban en el aire y por el otro, ya saben para ellos ya estábamos muertos – otro ruido fuerte se escucho fuera de cámara por lo que Miyu le entrego la cámara a Alissa y volvió a disparar a lo cual alissa tuvo que alzar la voz para lograr escucharse – han matado todo el poder de la ciudad, cancelaron la energía eléctrica, el Internet esta desconectado y los teléfonos celulares bloqueados tuvimos que trasladarnos a una pequeña base militar donde Miyu a duras penas logro triangular el mejor lugar para el Wi-fi. Nos quedamos sin gasolina a mitad de camino y tuvimos que continuar a pie, encontramos varias armas en la camioneta que utilizamos para abrirnos paso entre los muertos vivientes, fue sencillo al principio pero ahora hay muchos de ellos afuera aun así cálculo que aun hay entre 50 y 300 personas aun vivas en la ciudad. – de pronto dejaron de escucharse el sonido de los disparos y Miyu se coloco junto a Alissa por fin frente a la cámara se podía ver el semblante frió de la mujer al abrazar sobre protectoramente a la chica - Es extrañamente bonito aquí – dijo Alissa aun mirando la cámara – puedo ver la fría luna que se refleja en las destrozadas ventanas de la ciudad y las luces de la alejada barricada puesta por los militares alrededor de la ciudad y el fino brillo que de deja la sangre debajo de las puertas cerradas – al decir esto Miyu la observo con tristeza y seco una de sus lagrimas – pero ese es el problema – dijo Alissa llorando cada vez mas – que han cerrado la puerta y se niegan a abrirla, no importan lo duro que golpeemos. – Grito Alissa a la cámara cuando se escucharon los destrozos de los cuerpos amontonándose para entrar en lugar – utilice las fotos para contar nuestra historia- un fuerte silbido lleno el lugar.

– Puedo escuchar los sonidos de los aviones acercándose- dijo Miyu

- por favor Saeko – pidió Alissa - cuide de nuestro loro por nosotras tiene que darle de comer dos veces al día o se pondrá irritable… cuídese

_MENSAJE ENVIADO A LAS 00:58… _se detuvo el video que Shizuru estaba viendo de nuevo

_- Le dan muchos nombres a lo sucedido - _pensó Natsuki mientras recogía todo lo que podia llevar y que fuera de utilidad a ella y a Shizuru en una mochila - _la crisis, los años oscuros, el gran miedo, la epidemia o la primera guerra Z - _una vez se hubo asegurado que tenia todo lo necesario se la ajusto en la espalda - _en lo personal odio el ultimo titulo por que sugiere que quizás se aproxime una segunda guerra Z, para mi esto no es nada mas y nada menos que un holocausto zombi_

Natsuki se giro para observar a una Shizuru triste que miraba el horizonte, su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropas gastadas y tenia las manos heridas y aun con ese rifle en su espalda era hermosa, pero seguro seria aun mas hermosa con un poco de maquillaje, ropa decente, sin las ojeras en sus ojos y ese semblante de desesperación en su cara. A Natsuki le rompía el corazón verla de esa manera, le hubiera gustado conocer a Shizuru en otras circunstancia, aunque sinceramente dudaba que si algo de esto no hubiera pasado ellas nunca se hubieran encontrado.

_- zombis – _repitió en su mente Natsuki – _o los infectados como prefería llamarle Shizuru pues se negaba a creer que algo tan ficticio fuera posible, pero no encuentro otro termino que tenga una aceptación tan universal para denominar a las criaturas que estuvieron a punto de provocar nuestra extinción. zombis una palabra con el poder de invocar un sinfín de recuerdos y emociones, emociones que precisamente son el problema que atormenta a Shizuru después de todo hemos vistos a todos nuestros amigos morir frente a nosotras._

- Natsuki – la llamo shizuru

- Si? – pregunto ella interesada pues desde que ambas habían visto el video Shizuru no había dicho palabras.

- Algunas vez piensas en la muerte? – pregunto la castaña girándose a verla.

- No – dijo Natsuki sosteniéndole la mirada, pero Natsuki mentía, ella pensaba en la muerte todas las noches cuando se preguntaba por el paradero de su madre o cuando veía a Shizuru dormir en sus brazos, Natsuki pensaba en la muerte cada vez que cargaba un arma o robaba un carro y ella era consiente de eso pero aun así mentía, mentía para Shizuru y Shizuru lo sabia pero ninguna de las dos podía decir nada en voz alta

POST APOCALISIS


End file.
